Geordie
Английская рок-группа, лучшие времена которой пришлись на середину 70-х годов. Ее вспоминают главным образом благодаря тому, что в её рядах начинал свое восхождение к славе нынешний вокалист «AC/DC» Брайан Джонсон, хотя некогда она изрядно нашумела и сама по себе. История В начале 70-х годов гитарист Вик Малколм (р. 3 декабря 1946) основал группу «USA». Помимо него туда вошли басист Том Хилл (р. 11 апреля 1950) и барабанщик Брайан Гибсон (р. 6 марта 1951). В 1972 году к этой банде из Ньюкасла присоединился вокалист Брайан Джонсон (р. 5 октября 1947). Спустя несколько месяцев коллектив сменил вывеску на «Geordie» и перебравшись в Лондон, заключил контракт с «Red Bus Records». Вскоре был выпущен дебютный сингл «Don't Do That», попавший на 32-ю строчку британских чартов. Команду сразу же приметили средства массовой информации и благодаря этому продюсерам группы удалось пристроить свое детище на «EMI». Тогда же «Geordie» совершили свое первое британское турне в компании с «Mungo Jerry». Спустя некоторое время коллектив бомбардировал английские хит-парады с забойной композицией «All Because Of You», занявшей в них шестое место. Вдогонку был выпущен еще один хит «Can You Do It», также попавший в двадцатку лучших. В конце 1973 вышел дебютный альбом «Hope You Like It». Стиль этой пластинки можно было охарактеризовать как утяжеленный рок'н'ролл. Наибольшей известности «Geordie» удалось добиться с выходом второго альбома «Don't Be Fooled by the Name». Диск, представлявший тяжелый ритм-энд-блюз был куда интереснее своего предшественника. Но самым главным хитом этой программы стала хард-роковая обработка песни «House Of The Rising Sun», которую в свое время исполняли еще «Animals». В Британии только" Got to Know " вышла на сингле и не попала в чарты.Песня " House of the Rising Sun " вышла на синглах только во Франции и Японии. «Geordie» неустанно колесили по Англии и материковой Европе, эксплуатируя свой успех, однако карьера группы подвигалась к концу.В 1975 вышел сингл " Goodbye Love "/ " She's A Lady", на котором было представлено новое звучание группы.Перед записью нового альбома группу покидае Вик Малькольм.На его место приходит гитарист Мик Беннисон,с которым было записано семь новых композиций для третьего альбома «Save the World»,вышедшего в 1976 году.В альбом также вошли три песни с ранее изданных синглов и две неизданных песни с гитарными партиями Мальколма.В альбоме присутствует разнообразие стилей-от реггей до AOR. Попытка нового продюсера Пипа Уильямса придать пластинке мэйнстримовое звучание не увенчалась успехом. В коллективе начались трения и в 1976 году Брайан Джонсон ушел из команды.Гибсон и Хилл остались не удел.Четвёртый альбом группы "No Good Woman", изданный в 1978 году в Швеции, состоял из трех неизданных треков с Джонсоном и нового материала, записанного Малькольмом с клавишником Аланом Кларком, вокалистом Дэйвом Дитчберном, басистом Франком Гиббоном и барабанщиком Джорджем "Джорди" Дифтаем.В начале 1980 года Брайан Джонсон с новым составом Geordie II( Робсон,Рутхэм,Уиттакер ) принял участие в перезаписи старого материала. В апреле 1980 Джонсон был официально объявлен новым вокалистом «AC/DC» вместо Бона Скотта и быстро стал ее неотъемлемым компонентом. Новый всплеск интереса к музыке "Geordie" начался в 1981 году, после первых же успехов Джонсона в составе «AC/DC». «Red Bus» издали сборник лучших вещей по названием «Geordie Featuring Brian Johnson». Саму же вывеску «Geordie» после распада музыканты пытались возродить много раз. Состав этих реанимированных коллективов каждый раз был разным, но долго они не держались и быстренько рассыпались. Одна из последних таких попыток была предпринята Джонсоном в 2001 году, когда он использовал имя "Джорди" для небольшого турне по Англии в компании с басистом Дэйвом Робсоном, гитаристом Деком Рутхэмом и барабанщиком Дэйвом Уитакером. Дальнейшие судьбы участников С 1980 года Брайан вокалист группы «AC/DC». Вик Малколм - основатель группы в 2012 году был участником группы «No Off-Switch». Роб Тернбулл (доктор Роб) является членом группы «Gadji» с 2013 года. Дискография Студийные альбомы * Hope You Like It * Don't Be Fooled by the Name * Save the World * No Good Woman * No Sweat Синглы * Don’t Do That / Francis Was a Rocker * Hagas Eso (Don’t Do That) / Francis Was a Rocker * Don’t Do That / Francis Was a Rocker * House Of The Rising Sun / Electric Lady * All Because Of You/ Ain’t It Just Like a Woman * Can You Do It/ Red Eyed Lady * Electric Lady / Geordie Stomp * Black Cat Woman / Geordie’s Lost His Liggie * She’s a Teaser / We’re Alright Now * Ride on Baby / Got to Know * Goodbye Love / She’s a Lady Сборники * Geordie (Masters of Rock) (1974; EMI) * Geordie featuring Brian Johnson (1980; Red Bus) * Strange Man (1982; Red Bus) * Keep on Rocking (1989, Anchor) * Rocking With the Boys (1992, Австралия, Raven) * A Band from Geordieland (1996, Repertoire) * The Very Best of Geordie (1997, Arcade) * The Best of Geordie (1998, Platinum) * Can You Do It? (1999, Delta) * The Singles Collection (2001, 7T’s records) * Can You Do It (2003, Pickwick) * Unreleased Tapes (2005, 12 редких треков; OVC Media — Russia) Прочее В 2001 году Брайан Джонсон устроил концерт в Ньюкасле с «Geordie». Галерея Geordie 2.jpg Geordie 4.jpg Geordie 3.jpg Категория:Коллективы Англии Категория:Коллективы из Ньюкасла Категория:Группа блюз-рока Категория:Группы глэм-рока Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х